Lucan
'''Lucan '''is a minor antagonist and a Lannister Soldier stationed in King's Landing. Character Lucan is violent, temperamental, brutish, and aggressive, but quick to back down when his superiors order it. He takes his job seriously, and is willing to do whatever it takes to satisfy his queen. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords Lucan catches Mira while she is sneaking in the gardens of Kings' Landing at midnight. He briefly interrogates her before his superior, Damien, alleviates the situation. After Mira kills Damien or runs away, Lucan is seen searching for Damien. The Sword in the Darkness Lucan appears during the Purple Wedding, while Mira and Sera are talking. He recognises Mira and says he needs to ask her some questions about Damien's disappearance. He becomes more and more agitated until Lord Morgryn bumps into him and 'accidentally' spills his wine. Morgryn orders Mira to help him clear up but Lucan says he should find someone else. Morgryn threatens to have Queen Cersei find another job and Lucan quickly backs down. A Nest of Vipers Lucan is first seen ordering Mira to follow him. He doesn't seem to talk to her about Damien, only there to bring Mira to Cersei Lannister. He is also there when Mira talks to Lord Tyrion. He warns that Mira must not tell Tyrion that Cersei sent her. Tyrion already suspects so and Lucan gets mad at her whether she lies or not and drags her out. The Ice Dragon Lucan takes Mira into custody when she is thrown out of Morgryn's litter. He is referenced as the Captain of the Guard earlier in the episode, and given how he seemed deferential to Damien in The Lost Lords it is likely he was promoted following Damien's death. Appearances Relationships Damien Lucan has respect for Damien and believes in his judgement, suggesting that Damien is of a higher rank than him. Morgryn Lucan is initially aggressive towards Morgryn, but fears the latter's power in King's Landing. The two later seem to have an understanding and work together to arrest Mira Forrester. Mira Forrester Lucan shows no respect for Mira at all, either perhaps of her handmaiden status he looked down on her or suspecting Mira relating to Damien's disappearance, many times he would lay his hands on her while she reluctantly obeys. At first Mira fears Lucan, but as time passes both started to despise each other, Mira is no longer afraid of the Lannister guard's aggressive behavior, despite these changes Lucan still doesn't fear her, as shown when Mira tells him to back off, he threats her to watch her tongue. Tyrion Lannister After Tyrion's imprisoned, Lucan enjoys insulting him and addresses him as 'Imp', he also no longer cares for his status. Despite his imprisonment, Tyrion would still order Lucan to back off and show respect to both him and Mira. Trivia * If Mira uses too many times the silent option when talking to Cersei in Episode 5, Lucan slaps Mira, if Mira persists Cersei orders Lucan to kill Mira. This leads to a "Valar Morghulis" screen. * Lucan has two different voice actors, Fabio Tassone for episodes 2 and 3, and Matt Wolf for episodes 5 and 6. References Category:Males Category:House Lannister Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Characters